


para mi amor

by ranichau



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, F/M, OOC, POV Ishida Uryuu, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichau/pseuds/ranichau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hollow</i> berbentuk gurita raksasa itu menyerang Karakura, mencengkeram Sang Quincy dan memakan pikirannya. Mengubahnya menjadi <i>hollow</i>.</p><p>Repost from <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5159586/1/Para-Mi-Amor">FanFiction.Net</a><br/>Disclaimer: <i>BLEACH</i> ©2001 Tite Kubo</p>
            </blockquote>





	para mi amor

**para mi amor**

* * *

"INOUE," panggilku.

Inoue Orihime tampak tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu berpaling menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Ya? Ada apa, Ishida?"

Akhirnya, pikirku kecut. Akhirnya ia melepaskan pandangannya juga dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ishida?" tanya Inoue sekali lagi.

"Tidak jadi," jawabku. Aku hanya bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Inoue dari punggung Kurosaki. Apa menariknya, sih, punggung si Kurosaki itu?

Inoue menggigit bibirnya tanda khawatir. "Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Inoue masih tampak khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," tukas Inoue. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum.

'Senyum itu' lagi. Ia selalu memberikan 'senyum itu' padaku. Aku membenci 'senyum itu'; senyum yang selalu ia berikan pada semua orang, tak peduli bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.

Semua orang, kecuali Kurosaki.

Aku melihat Kurosaki; ia sedang dikelilingi Asano Keigo dan Kojima Mizuiro. Kurosaki tampak mengantuk sambil berusaha mendengarkan ocehan Asano tentang acara TV Don Kanonji. Kojima asyik membaca. Kurosaki menguap, lalu Asano memukul kepalanya. Kojima terkejut. Kurosaki membalas dengan meninju wajah Asano.

Membosankan. Kurosaki itu membosankan.

Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Inoue sekitar satu bulan lalu. Pada saat itu, ia memberiku 'senyum itu' dan mengangguk tanda setuju. "Aku juga menyukai Ishida," katanya waktu itu.

Aku tahu ada Kurosaki di hati Inoue, tapi ia toh tetap mau jadian denganku.

Siapa yang pengkhianat? Aku atau Inoue?

Selama dua minggu pertama, Inoue bersikap sangat manis dan hangat terhadapku. Namun setelah itu, ia mulai tampak sering melamun dan tidak menganggapku.

Siapa yang jahat? Aku atau Inoue?

Dengan sedih, aku menatap Inoue yang sedang mengamati Kurosaki yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepala. Aku tidak bisa melihat mata Inoue; aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

"Makan siang di atap, yuk, Ishida," ajak Inoue. "Tatsuki, Kuchiki, dan Sado juga ikut, lho."

"Tidak usah," kataku. Kenapa tidak kauajak Kurosaki saja?

"Ishida tidak lapar?" tanya Inoue.

Aku menggeleng. "Begitulah."

'Senyum itu' lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku ke atap bersama mereka, ya. Kalau berubah pikiran, kau langsung ke atap saja. Sampai nanti, Ishida." Inoue melambaikan tangan.

Kubalas lambaiannya. Perutku berkeruyuk persis ketika Inoue, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kuchiki Rukia, dan Sado Yasutora menghilang keluar kelas.

"Tadi kaubilang tidak lapar," tukas sebuah suara.

Aku mengangkat kepala.

Kurosaki telah meninggalkan bangkunya dan menghampiriku. Ia melemparkan sebungkus roti ke mejaku. "Itu untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja itu roti," jawab Kurosaki.

"Maksudku—"

"Kau lapar, 'kan, Ishida? Tidak aneh, kan, makan kalau kita lapar?" Kurosaki balas bertanya. Ia duduk di bangku depanku. "Roti melon itu sebenarnya mau kuberikan pada Rukia, tapi dia ngotot ingin makan bekalnya bersama Inoue dan kawan-kawan."

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku datar.

Kurosaki menunjukkan sebungkus roti lain; roti selai stroberi. Ia menggigit rotinya besar-besar. " _Itadakimasu._ "

"Terima kasih," gumamku tidak jelas, lalu mulai memakan roti melon itu.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak pemberian Kurosaki? Ini 'kan cuma roti.

* * *

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Orihime itu mencintai Kurosaki?" tanya Arisawa. "Menurutku, kau egois, Ishida."

"Aku tahu dia suka Kurosaki—dan ya, aku juga tahu kalau aku egois. Tapi memangnya kenapa, sih, kalau aku jadian dengan Inoue walau aku tahu dia suka orang lain? Toh banyak sekali orang yang tidak jadian dengan orang yang dicintainya."

Sekeliling kami sepi; seluruh siswa klub panahan sudah pulang. Aku yang meminta waktu Arisawa untuk berbincang-bincang soal Inoue, karena aku tahu Arisawa sangat dekat dengan Inoue.

"Terus terang, aku heran kenapa kau bisa seegois itu," kata Arisawa. "Saat kau mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Orihime, apa kau tahu perasaan siapa saja yang kaulukai?"

Aku angkat bahu. "Setahuku, hanya diriku sendiri."

Arisawa membuat tanda silang besar dengan kedua lengannya. "Salah besar, Ishida. Kau sudah melukai banyak orang."

"Oh, ya?" tanyaku tidak tertarik. Aku benci dipersalahkan seperti ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku tercabik-cabik.

"Orihime sendiri, tentu saja. Dan Kurosaki."

Aku tidak percaya pada pendengaranku. "Kurosaki?"

"Karena Kurosaki juga mencintai Orihime."

Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Bukankah Kurosaki menyukai Kuchiki? Dan sejauh yang kutahu, mereka juga sudah jadian, sekitar dua minggu setelah aku dan Inoue jadian.

"Tapi," kataku akhirnya, "bukankah Kurosaki menyukai Kuchiki?"

Arisawa bangkit meninggalkanku. "Kuharap kau bisa membedakan antara 'cinta' dan 'suka', Tuan Peringkat Pertama."

* * *

Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Arisawa. Aku tahu, 'cinta' dan 'suka' itu sama, tapi juga berbeda. Kalau perasaan Kurosaki pada Kuchiki disebut 'suka', perasaan Kurosaki terhadap Inoue dikatakan 'cinta'. Perasaan Inoue pada Kurosaki dinamakan 'cinta', lalu perasaan Inoue terhadapku... disebut apa?

Bagaimana dengan perasaanku terhadap Inoue?

Ini membingungkan. Terlalu membingungkan.

* * *

"Ishida sedang ada masalah?" tanya Inoue dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena Ishida belakangan ini tampak berbeda." Lalu Inoue menambahkan dengan ragu, "Ishida tampak sedikit kacau."

Kupaksakan diriku untuk tertawa; tawa yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar kering dan serak. "Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya sedikit capek."

Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku, Arisawa sedang mengawasiku.

"Capek?" Kurosaki ikut-ikutan. "Kupikir seorang Quincy punya energi tak terbatas."

"Diam kau, Kurosaki," tukas Kuchiki. "Mungkin Ishida banyak pikiran. Kau tak seharusnya menambah beban pikiran padanya."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli pada orang lain?" tanya Kurosaki.

"Sejak dulu. Kau hanya terlalu bebal untuk menyadari itu," balas Kuchiki.

Mereka lalu berdebat sendiri.

"Ishida, benarkah yang dikatakan Kuchiki? Kau sedang banyak pikiran?" tanya Inoue, tampak lebih khawatir. "Kalau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku, aku akan mendengarkan. Dan mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok," jawabku cepat. "Ini masalahku sendiri."

"Ishida, kami 'kan temanmu," tukas Sado.

"Aku tahu," kataku. Aku mulai gelisah.

Jangan sampai mereka tahu betapa kacaunya pikiranku.

"Kau tidak percaya pada kami?" tanya Inoue lagi.

"Bukan begitu!" seruku.

Semua tampak terkejut. Terutama Inoue.

Seketika aku langsung menyesali nada membentak yang sempat terlontar dari mulutku tadi. Aku sudah membuat Inoue takut; bagaimana kalau nanti dia sampai benci padaku?

"Maaf, teman-teman, kurasa aku harus istirahat." Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan bangkit dari bangku. "Aku pulang lebih cepat. Sampai besok, teman-teman."

Mengurus izin pulang lebih awal ternyata sangat sulit; aku harus pura-pura tidak enak badan—padahal yang tidak enak adalah perasaanku—dan harus memusingkan diri dengan berputar-putar mengurus ini-itu di kantor guru sebelum akhirnya diizinkan pulang. Akhirnya aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan karena urusan itu.

Aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah dan sudah melupakan kejadian di kelas ketika tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Inoue memanggilku.

"Untuk apa kau menyusulku? Pelajaran sedang berlangsung, Inoue. Kau kembali saja ke kelas," semburku.

"Aku menyusulmu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Inoue, dengar; aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kelas."

"Ishida, aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Kumohon, Inoue."

"Ishida," panggil Inoue setengah berteriak. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?"

Aku lelah. Yang kuinginkan hanya istirahat. Bisakah kaututup mulutmu itu dan biarkan aku pulang? Kau kembali sajalah pada Kurosaki.

"Inoue." Aku mengumpulkan segenap perasaan dan tenagaku untuk mengatakan ini; "Kita putus saja."

Tanpa menunggu apa pun, aku berbalik dan ambil seribu langkah meninggalkan Inoue yang jatuh berlutut dan menangis. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang terus ia ucapkan; "Kenapa, Ishida?"

* * *

Kau benar-benar orang yang egois, Ishida Uryuu, kataku pada diriku sendiri. Seandainya waktu bisa terulang lagi; seandainya aku tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaanku pada Inoue... pasti takkan ada perasaan yang kulukai. Kalau saja waktu benar-benar bisa diputar kembali, keadaan seperti yang sedang terjadi pada saat ini pasti takkan pernah terjadi padaku.

Aku terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di ranjang. Kututup telingaku dari suara hati yang terus berteriak-teriak; yang terus menyalahkanku dan menginginkan masa lalu diulang kembali. Suara itu tidak berhenti sampai aku jatuh tertidur malam harinya.

* * *

"Ishida, bangun!" Suara Kurosaki membangunkanku. Ia berdiri menjulang di atas ranjangku, sudah mengenakan seragam shinigami-nya. "Ada _hollow_ yang menyerang Karakura. Aku kehilangan kontak dengan Soul Society. Sekarang Rukia, Chad, dan Inoue sudah di lokasi, tapi kami tidak bisa menghentikan _hollow_ itu."

'Inoue sudah di lokasi.' Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Kami membutuhkanmu, Ishida," pinta Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki," ujarku. "Kau tahu, 'kan, aku sedang ada masalah."

"Jangan egois, Ishida!" seru Kurosaki, mengejutkanku. "Kepentinganmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan keselamatan teman-teman—keselamatan penduduk kota!"

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah berpakaian ala Quincy dan bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Kurosaki yang membimbingku ke lokasi, yang sudah begitu kacau. Beberapa orang tampak terheran-heran dengan bangunan yang hancur, namun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi karena tidak bisa melihat _shinigami_ , Quincy, dan _hollow_.

"Kau datang juga, Ishida," ujar Kuchiki.

Inoue tampak lega melihatku, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Hollow_ itu amat besar dan wujudnya seperti gurita panggang yang berantakan. Kedelapan tentakelnya bergerak-gerak liar ke sana-kemari; satu gerakan saja bisa menghancurkan rumah.

" _Hollow_ ini pemakan pikiran," terang Sado. "Dia bermain-main dengan pikiran manusia. Tadinya ia hanya berwujud gurita kecil sampai Inoue berpikir bahwa _hollow_ ini bisa menghancurkan seluruh kota."

"Maafkan aku," kata Inoue lirih.

" _Some no mai: Tsukishiro!_ " seru Kuchiki sambil mengayunkan Sode no Shirayuki membentuk sebuah lingkaran mengelilingi sang _hollow_ , namun gagal membekukan sang _hollow_ , karena sang _hollow_ sudah bergerak untuk memberikan serangan balasan.

" _Santen kesshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!_ " Inoue membentuk perisai segitiga untuk melindungi Kuchiki.

" _Brazo derecha de gigante!_ " Sado berlari ke arah sang _hollow_ dan menggunakan lengan kanannya yang berlapis armor untuk menyerang sang _hollow_.

Sang _hollow_ mengamuk dan membanting-bantingkan kedelapan tentakelnya ke segala arah. Salah satu tentakelnya hampir menghantam Inoue.

Di luar kendaliku, tubuhku segera bergerak ke arah Inoue untuk melindunginya. Namun Kurosaki lebih cekatan; ia sudah lebih dulu mengacungkan Zangetsu pada sang _hollow_ dan membawa Inoue ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Kuenyahkan perasaan cemburu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kukeluarkan Koujaku dan kubidikkan anak panahnya ke kepala sang _hollow_. Akhirnya kulepaskan tembakanku setelah arahnya sudah tepat.

Sang _hollow_ menghindar, membuat anak panah yang kulepaskan meluncur ke langit malam yang hampa. Sang _hollow_ kemudian melesat ke arahku secepat tembakanku tadi. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia berhasil melingkarkan tentakelnya pada tubuhku.

Aku meronta-ronta, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang _hollow_. Lalu kudengar sang _hollow_ berkata lewat pikiranku, " _Khu khu khu_ , anak muda... Aku akan memakan pikiranmu..."

Tiba-tiba segalanya berubah putih.

* * *

Kudapati diriku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sepi sekali; tak seorang pun tampak. Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Bukankah tadi kami sedang berhadapan dengan _hollow_ pemakan pikiran berwujud gurita raksasa?

"Ishida?"

Aku membalikkan badan.

Inoue. Dan 'senyum itu'. "Kaubilang ingin bicara denganku."

Aku ingat situasi ini. Ini adalah saat di mana aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Inoue bulan lalu. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

Mendadak aku teringat; aku sedang terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu. _Hollow_ pemakan pikiran telah memakan pikiranku, tepat setelah aku menginginkan agar masa lalu bisa terulang kembali. Maka adegan ini pun terulang lagi.

Masa lalu yang diubah akan mengubah masa depan.

Aku bisa memperbaiki keadaan! Aku hanya perlu membatalkan pernyataan perasaanku pada Inoue. Dengan begitu, aku takkan perlu melukai siapa pun.

"Ishida?" panggil Inoue lagi. "Ayo, katakan saja yang ingin kaukatakan."

Aku menelan ludah. Inilah saatnya.

'Senyum itu' masih menghiasi wajah Inoue.

"Inoue," kataku akhirnya. "Kurosaki mencintaimu."

Inoue menghapus 'senyum itu'. Kini hanya kebingungan yang tampak di wajahnya. Namun aku bisa melihat secercah cahaya kebahagiaan padanya.

Detik itu, rasanya seluruh hatiku hancur.

* * *

Aku telah mencoba untuk tidak menjadi orang yang egois; lebih baik perasaanku sendiri saja yang terluka. Aku bisa menghibur diriku sendiri dengan melihat senyum kebahagiaan di wajah Inoue. Walaupun senyum bahagia itu bukan ditujukan untukku, melainkan untuk Kurosaki, aku tetap bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada 'senyum itu'.

Tapi, lalu apa? Perasaanku pada Inoue terus tumbuh. Dan karena hatiku terus meminta, sementara aku harus mengekang perasaanku karena Inoue bukanlah milikku lagi, perasaan cemburu semakin menggerogoti hatiku setiap kali aku melihat Kurosaki.

Pada akhirnya, aku berubah menjadi _hollow_ yang dipenuhi kesepian, kegelapan, keputusasaan, dendam. Kebencian. Terhadap Kurosaki yang merebut Inoue; terhadap Inoue yang meninggalkanku menjadi _hollow_ sendirian; terhadap diriku sendiri yang lemah.

Kemudian aku mulai melakukan pekerjaan _hollow_ ; menghancurkan. Pertama-tama kuhancurkan teman-temanku yang meninggalkanku. Berikutnya Kurosaki dan Inoue; akan kehancurkan mereka dengan kejam. Terakhir, ketika sudah tak ada siapa-siapa lagi untuk dihancurkan, diriku akan musnah dengan sendirinya.

Aku mati sebagai _hollow_ yang benar-benar _hollow_. Hampa.

Ini tidak bagus; aku tidak suka masa depan yang seperti ini.

* * *

" _Bankai: Getsuga Tenshou!_ "

Erangan sang _hollow_ gurita raksasa pemakan pikiran memenuhi kota.

Aku merasakan cengkeraman sang hollow mengendur. Ketika kurasakan cengkeraman itu benar-benar sudah terlepas dan kurasakan seseorang mengguncang pelan tubuhku, kubuka mataku.

Inoue. Ia menangis; tak pernah kudengar tangisan yang begitu pilu.

"Kenapa," kataku dengan susah payah, "kau menangis, Inoue?"

"Kupikir Ishida takkan pernah membuka mata lagi," jawab Inoue dengan suara bergetar di sela tangisnya.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku. Kusentuh wajah Inoue dan kuhapus air matanya. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kau tak perlu menangis lagi, Inoue."

Inoue meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang masih menyentuh wajahnya dan tersenyum—senyum yang amat lembut, bukan 'senyum itu'.

Kami terus bertatapan dengan senyum di wajah kami, sementara Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan berhasil menumbangkan sang _hollow_. Sado melemparkan puing-puing bangunan yang sudah hancur ke arah sang _hollow_ , Kuchiki membekukan sang _hollow_ dengan _zanpakuto_ -nya, dan Kurosaki memberikan serangan penutup dengan Getsuga Tenshou. Sang hollow lenyap diiringi dengan lolongan panjang yang mengerikan; semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Kau sudah sadar, Ishida?" tanya Kurosaki.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuchiki.

Sado hanya menatapku menunggu jawaban.

Aku mencoba bangkit. "Yeah. Hanya sedikit sakit."

Kurosaki menyarungkan Zangetsu. "Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Inoue."

Inoue mengangguk, menyeka sisa air matanya, lalu mulai menggunakan Souten Kisshun untuk mengobati cederaku sampai aku merasa benar-benar pulih; tubuhku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi walaupun digerak-gerakkan.

" _Hollow_ tadi memakan pikiranmu," kata Kuchiki. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu?"

"Kami hanya bermain-main," jawabku.

Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Sado, dan Inoue berpandangan satu sama lain; bingung.

* * *

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu waktu itu, Ishida?" tanya Inoue ragu.

"Soal apa?" aku balas bertanya.

Inoue berdeham pelan. "Waktu itu kau memutuskanku."

Astaga, aku baru ingat. Kulihat Inoue sangat mengharapkan jawaban. "Aku boleh bertanya? Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Inoue terdiam sejenak. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Ishida. Itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang."

"'Suka' atau 'cinta'?"

Inoue tampak bingung. "Apa bedanya?"

Mendadak kusadari bahwa sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa bedanya 'suka' dengan 'cinta'. "Ah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan, Inoue."

"Jadi?" tanya Inoue lagi, ragu. "Bagaimana?"

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Anggap saja aku tidak pernah minta putus."

Inoue tersenyum; senyum yang amat lembut—bukan 'senyum itu'.

Masalahnya bukan Inoue 'suka' atau 'cinta' padaku, Inoue 'suka' atau 'cinta' pada Kurosaki, apalagi Kurosaki 'suka' atau 'cinta' pada Inoue. Yang penting adalah bagaimana aku membuat perasaan 'suka' Inoue padaku berubah menjadi 'cinta'; yang penting adalah bagaimana aku membuat Inoue bahagia.

Karena aku benar-benar mencintai Inoue.[]

* * *

_"para mi amor" ©2009 Rani Chau_


End file.
